


Safe and Sound

by hattric



Series: Wolf Bite [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary!Stiles, I used original characters for the big bads, I'm totally ignoring canon btw, No Hale Fire AU, Other, Papa Hale is named William, everybody lives au, it's not bad i promise, nothing the show hasn't done, pre-Scallison, pre-pre-pre Sterek if you squint, the Sherriff's name is John, violence tw I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattric/pseuds/hattric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pretty sure the universe is playing a cruel joke on him when he's appointed the new emissary for the Hale pack. He becomes even more convinced of that when it turns out Derek Hale is the Hale he's supposed to 'advise'. But with everything in town suddenly going ass up, Stiles is less worried about making the Hales trust him, and more worried about keeping them all alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow. I've been working on this for what feels like forever, and now that it's finally done, I don't know how to feel. Full warning, it's mostly dialog. I have ten chapters complete and I am in the process of a part two, so if anyone is interested in that, it will be done eventually. It was beta read, and I've edited the shit out of it, so I'm sorry for any mistakes, my fault, seriously. My beta reader is a saint. This is the first time I've posted a fic, so, be gentle. Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'll add chapters weekly. Thank you so much for reading :)

Stiles stares at his reflection in the mirror and runs his fingers over the symbol that had, seemingly, burned itself into his skin.

“Isn't that the same-,” Scott starts, piping up from somewhere in the, now empty, locker room.

Stiles interrupts, “As the Hales. Yeah, it is”.

“What do you think it means?” Scott asks.

Stiles traces one more time over the Triskelion on his chest before pulling his shirt on.

“Nothing good,” he replies, grabbing his bag and heading towards the parking lot.

Scott scoffs. “Why do you always assume the worst?” he asks, pushing the doors open.

Stiles squints against the sunlight and starts digging the keys out of his pocket as they cross the football field.

“Because, I'm usually right,” Stiles replies, getting in the Jeep.

Scott rolls his eyes from the seat next to him. “Uh huh, sure,” he mocks.

Stiles pulls a twenty out of his wallet, slapping it down on the dashboard.

“That twenty says I'm right about this meaning very bad things,” he says, pulling out of his parking space.

Scott takes out his own twenty, “And this one says you're wrong”. He puts them both in the glove compartment.

“We going to Deaton?” Scott asks.

“Yep. That forty bucks is about to be mine,” Stiles replies, heading in the direction of the Vet Clinic.

Scott laughs and shakes his head. “Whatever dude”.

The place is empty when they get there, aside from Deaton of course. Deaton is always there. Stiles is pretty sure he sleeps on a cot in the back room. There may or may not be a rumor going around that Deaton is actually a vampire. Stiles totally had nothing to do with that.

“Yo, Doc. We've got a bet to settle. Think you can help us out?” Stiles yells.

“Back here,” Deaton replies.

Stiles pulls himself onto the examination table.

“Is this bet werewolf related?” Deaton asks, without looking up from his book.

Stiles fake gasps, “Who told you?”.

Deaton turns in his chair to face the boys.

“What is it?” he asks.

“I've got this thing, showed up out of nowhere in the middle of lacrosse practice today. Now I think, magically appearing symbol, obviously a bad thing. But Scotty boy here thinks it'll all be sunshine and rainbows,” Stiles replies.

Deaton gives him a 'get on with it' look and Stiles pulls his shirt over his head, keeping it hooked over his arms.

“So? What's the prognoses Doc?” Stiles snarks.

Deaton stands up to get a better look.

“This just appeared?” he asks.

“Yep. And let me tell you, it didn't tingle,” Stiles answers. “So what is it?” he asks.

“Don't move,” Deaton mutters, taking off into the waiting room.

Stiles stays put for maybe ten minutes before following him out.

“You're freaking me out Doc, seriously,” Stiles comments, fixing his shirt and pulling himself up onto the counter. “Can you at least tell me if this is a good thing?”.

“It is most definitely not a good thing,” Deaton replies.

“Ha!” Stiles exclaims. “You hear that Scotty? You owe me twenty bucks,” Stiles adds, keeping the nervousness out of his voice by sheer force of will.

When his dad walks through the front door not even ten minutes later Stiles' nerves go from a five to a ten real quick.

“Oh, great. I'm dying aren't I?” Stiles inquires.

“No Stiles. You're not dying,” Deaton replies.

“Then what? What does this, thing, mean?” Stiles asks.

Deaton sighs, wringing his hands.

“It means,” he starts. Taking a deep breath before continuing, “You have been appointed the new Emissary for the Hales”.

“Emissary? What is that? It sounds important,” John announces.

Deaton nods. “It's very important,” he concurs.

“Well. What is it?” Stiles insists.

Deaton stands.

“This would be best discussed with the Hales present,” he says.

“Gee, thanks Doc. You've been ominous and vague as always,” Stiles scoffs.

His dad hits him in the back of the head.

“I'll give Talia a call,” John mutters, moving to the waiting room.

“Oh, so this is a right now kind of thing,” Stiles concludes. “Are you sure I'm not dying?” he asks.

Scott actually looks alarmed for a second.

“You're not dying,” Deaton answers.

Something in his voice tells Stiles that whatever this is might be worse.

John reenters the room, tucking his phone back into his jacket. “Talia is expecting us,” he says.

Deaton nods, “I'll see you over there”.

“That's our queue,” John says, moving back towards the front door.

Stiles follows after him without arguing for once.

“Dude will you stop with the puppy dog eyes, seriously. You heard Deaton, I'm gonna be fine,” Stiles complains once he and Scott are in the Jeep.

“He didn't say that Stiles. He just said you weren't dying,” Scott whines.

Stiles groans. “Oh my god dude. I'll be fine,” he insists.

Scott does not ease up.

“Okay, look. You and I both know that Deaton loves being vague, it adds to his creepy demeanor. I'll be fine, he's just making this a bigger deal than it actually is,” Stiles assures him, pulling to a stop behind his dads cruiser.

Scott looks a little less like a kicked puppy, so Stiles counts it as a win and gets out of the Jeep.

“How did you beat us here!” Stiles exclaims upon opening the door to find Deaton and Talia whispering to each other.

They ignore him and continue with their conversation.

“So what's this all about?” Laura asks, showing up in the doorway from the kitchen.

“I've got this thing that's got Deaton's panties in a twist,” Stiles explains. “I'm sure it's nothing,” he adds.

“It's not nothing,” William puts in. 

Stiles thinks this is the first time ever he's seen the guy without a book or a newspaper in front of his face.

Deaton speaks up before Stiles can ask him to clarify.

“Does anyone know what an Emissary is?” Deaton asks.

Cora and Derek share a confused look.

Deaton clears his throat, “An Emissary is a, guide, of sorts. Appointed to packs like yours in times of need”.

“And?” Laura questions.

Deaton looks worried. Worried is not a good look on Deaton.

“The overall purpose of an Emissary is protection and guidance,” Deaton clarifies.

“I'm sorry. What does this have to do with me?” Stiles interjects.

Deaton gives him a look and everything suddenly makes sense.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Stiles groans.

“What?” Cora asks.

Stiles scoffs, a small smirk on his face, and pulls down the neck of his t-shirt to reveal the Triskelion.

“Looks like you're stuck with me,” he comments.

The room falls silent.

“Who's?” Laura asks, breaking the silence.

Everyone looks to Deaton.

Deaton's reply is quiet, barely above a whisper, “Derek is the closest to his age, so it only makes sense,” he lets his sentence falter.

“What do you mean 'it only makes sense'? What does that mean?” John asks.

Stiles drops into a chair next to Scott.

“An Emissary, while appointed to the pack as a whole, is particularly,” Deaton stops, looking deep in thought. “Connected, to a specific pack member,” he concludes.

“And that's Derek?” Laura asks.

Deaton nods.

Scott laughs.

“Thanks for the support buddy,” Stiles quips, kicking at one of the chair legs Scott has off the ground.

He just barely catches himself, still laughing, “I'm sorry dude, but you have to admit, it's kind of hilarious”.

“What? That I got stuck with the only Hale that doesn't know how to take a joke?” Stiles replies.

“I'm sorry, I'm still not 100% sure what all of this means,” John confesses, eyes closed, forehead creased. “Derek is the closest to his age so, what? Are you implying-”.

“Dad,” Stiles shouts, glad his outburst stopped him. “He isn't implying anything. This isn't Deaton's fault. He's just trying to explain this whole situation,” Stiles adds, keeping his head down when he feels everyone's eyes on him.

“Stiles is right John. He didn't ask for this, and it isn't something that could have been avoided,” Talia agrees. “Lets just calm down and let Deaton explain”.

John nods and keeps his mouth shut.

Stiles decides it's safe to take his eyes off the table now, glaring when Cora winks at him on her way to the kitchen.

“As the Emissary your main priority is the safety of the Hales,” Deaton informs him.

Stiles drops his head so it's hanging over the back of his chair. “Is that Derek Specific too? Because the guy gets himself into a different dangerous situation everyday of the week, and I'm exhausted just thinking about it,” he mutters.

“Dude, I can feel the angry eyebrows,” Stiles claims, looking up at Derek. “You are like a danger magnet. I'd have to be by your side 24/7 to keep you out of trouble,” he adds.

Derek's face goes blank. Cora drops something in the kitchen, and Laura shoots him a suspicious look. He turns to glare at her and Deaton clears his throat.

“As I was saying,” Deaton intones. “Your main priority should be the safety of the Hales as a whole. Along with guidance, should they need it at any time”.

“So, wait, I'm here to make Derek's decisions for him?” Stiles asks, a mischievous look on his face.  
Deaton doesn't bother with an answer.

“Can we discuss what this means for our pack for a minute?” Laura puts in, always the voice of reason. “If the purpose of an Emissary is protection, what does that mean for us?” she asks.

Deaton goes from annoyed to serious. 

“Nothing good I'm afraid,” he says. “The last time your pack was in need of an Emissary there was a rogue pack intent on ridding Beacon Hills of all it's human residents,” he elaborates.

“So, very bad things are going to happen. Is that what you're trying to say?” Stiles voices.

Deaton closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Scott rolls his eyes.

Derek glares.

“Yes Stiles, that is what a newly appointed Emissary usually implies,” Deaton remarks.

“In that case, bring it on,” he says. Stiles props his feet up on the table and meets Derek's glare head on. “This'll be fun Hale,” he says, with a wry smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter two. Sorry it wasn't posted yesterday, part two is kicking my ass so I'll be posting every other day(or as close to it as I can). Thank you again to everyone who reads/comments/kudos, I seriously love you so much(not in a creepy way though).

When Derek pulls up outside the school Cora is standing outside the doors talking to Scott and Stiles. He doesn't mean to listen in, but then Cora says something and Stiles body language shifts, and Derek can't stop himself.

 _“How you holding up?”_ Cora asks.

Stiles stops, his keys in hand, and looks over at her, almost shocked.

_“Holding up,”_ he offers, with a small smile on his face.

_“That's better than nothing, right,”_ she comments with a shrug.

Stiles huffs a laugh and looks down at his shoes. _“I guess,”_ he replies. _“He's obviously thrilled,”_ he adds, looking up, his eyes catching on where Derek is waiting.

_“He's not, not thrilled,”_ Cora replies, helpfully.

Stiles rolls his eyes. _“It's not like I asked for this,”_ he argues.

_“He just doesn't want you to get hurt,”_ Cora says.

Stiles scoffs; _“Right, that's it”_.

Now Cora rolls her eyes, shifting her backpack on her shoulder. _“Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow Stilinski,”_ she states, turning and walking towards the Camaro.

“What was that about?” Derek asks, before Cora is even fully in the car.

“What?" she replies. Taking one look at his raised eyebrows and pinched expression and catching on.

“You were eavesdropping again,” she accuses. Punching him in the shoulder before continuing; “Mom told you to stop doing that”.

Derek rolls his eyes and starts out of the parking lot. “He was staring Cora,” he offers.

“Ugh, please. Like you aren't used to that,” Cora scoffs.

“He does it to annoy you and you know it. Which is why you usually ignore it,” she adds.

Derek sighs; “Cora. Will you please just answer the question”.

She makes herself more comfortable, taking her time. She won't look up from her nails when she finally speaks.

“He's nervous about this whole Emissary thing, it doesn't take a werewolf to see that,” she starts. She flicks an accusing glare his way. 

“Your attitude isn't helping at all. I was just, trying to reassure him,” she says.

“Yeah, so I'm not thrilled about the Emissary thing. But it has nothing to do with Stiles,” Derek clarifies, only half lying. 

Cora rolls her eyes. “Why don't you tell him that,” she insists.

“He didn't ask,” Derek mutters.

“Oh my god,” Cora scoffs. “You're kidding right? How old are you,” she replies.

“Shut up. It's true,” Derek comments. 

Cora takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Maybe that's because he's pretty sure you want to kill him,” she offers.

“Why-”.

She interrupts before he can get the full question out; “All you do is glare at him Derek. And, the few times you aren't glaring at him, you're insulting him, or flat out ignoring him”.

Derek doesn't say anything to that. Partially because he can't think of anything, but mostly because it's true.

It's not like he's actively trying to insult, or ignore Stiles. Stiles just gets on his nerves. A lot.

Cora spends the rest of the drive home gloating silently.  
When they get home Derek heads to the study, hoping to find something about Emissaries in one of his dads books. His mom is sitting at the desk when he gets there.

She smiles into her book when she hears him enter, just to let him know she hasn't completely checked out.

He clears his throat, deciding it's easier to go straight to the source rather than spend all day going through books.

“What's up?” his mom asks, closing her book.

“I was wondering what you could tell me about Emissaries,” he replies, leaning on the back of the chair across from her.

He continues when she sets her book down; “I know what Deaton said about it, but, there has to be more”.

“What is it you want to know?” she asks.

He keeps his eyes on the desk when he answers, careful to keep his pulse even; “Why Stiles?”.

She's smiling when he looks up again.

“It's not that I don't like him. But, he's human-”.

“He's a hunter,” she interjects.

Derek shakes his head slightly. “Still. Why is it up to him to protect us?” he asks.

“I know you're worried about him, but Stiles is stronger than you give him credit for. He's perfectly capable of protecting us should we need it,” she replies.

“I know that, that's not the problem,” he says.

“Then, what?” she asks.

Derek meets her eyes. “Why should he have to die for us?” he clarifies.

“Should it come to that-,” she starts. Talking right over Derek when he opens his mouth to argue.

“Should it come to that, we will protect him. This isn't a one way deal Derek,” she says.

Derek sighs, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “I guess,” is all he offers.

“Is there something else?” she asks.

Derek recognizes the look on her face and stands up straight. “No, that's it,” Derek replies.

“You're sure?” she asks again.

Derek nods, slowly backing out of the room before she has time to pry.

She picks up her book with a smile and lets him leave.

He holds in his sigh of relief until he reaches the front porch. Taking a seat on the top step and putting his head in his hands.

“Couldn't help but overhear your predicament,” Laura announces, joining him on the porch.

“Cora's right, that is annoying,” Derek comments.

Laura fake pouts; “Come on Der. I thought we told each other everything”.

“That was before you became obnoxious,” Derek replies.

“Please, I've always been obnoxious,” Laura states.

Derek laughs; “Glad we can agree on something”.

“No need to get nasty. If you don't want to talk about your little 'crush' on Stilinski you don't have to,” Laura replies.

Derek rolls his eyes. “I don't have a crush Laura,” he groans.

“Then what is it?” she asks, sitting down on the steps next to him. “What is it about the Stilinski kid that bugs you so much?”.

“I don't know,” he sighs. “He's cocky, he thinks everything is a joke, he can't lie to save his life,” he starts.

Laura lets out a low whistle. “That's a lot of 'for starters'. You have a list somewhere? In case I miss anything,” she teases.

“I'm serious Laura. How is he supposed to protect us? We don't even know if he can protect himself,” he insists.

“Look Derek. Just give the kid a chance. He might surprise you,” Laura replies.

She looks like she's going to say something else. But instead she just smiles to herself, stands up, and heads back inside.

Derek groans. She'd looked at him the same way his mom had earlier. He hates it when they do that. 

He pushes himself up off the step, and paces around the yard a few times before going back in the house.

“I'm going for a run,” he yells, making his way down the stairs, already changed.

“Dinner's almost ready, sure you don't want to wait?” his mom yells from the kitchen.

Derek moves to the doorway of the kitchen, leaning in. “Nah, I won't be long,” he replies.

“Going to see lover boy?” Laura accuses.

Derek throws an apple at her and leaves.

“That's not a no,” she yells after him.

He ignores her and heads further into the Preserve.

Derek doesn't set a destination, just starts running. It isn't until he hits the edge of the Preserve that he realizes exactly where he's ended up.

He stops in his tracks the second his eyes catch on the familiar blue Jeep.

“Dammit,” he curses, stopping just inside the tree line.

He doesn't leave though. He waits and listens.

_"Yes dad, I locked the door when you left,”_ Stiles sighs.

Derek hears, Stiles sigh is followed by a few, not quite rhythmic, clicks. He's on his computer, figures.

_“Yeah, I'm totally having a party while you're gone. Me and Scott, maybe Lydia, a few pizzas. It's gonna be a wild Thursday night,”_ Stiles laughs.

Derek stops listening, catching a strange scent from somewhere near by. A sudden loud crash from the house draws his attention back.

_“Son of a bitch,”_ Stiles curses.

There's a few quiet moments where, Derek assumes, Stiles is picking up whatever he'd dropped.

_“Not broken, so, that's a plus,”_ he mutters.

Scott and Lydia show up shortly after, the three of them settling in the living room. Derek stops listening, and considers leaving all together until they start talking about Stiles' new position in the pack.

_“So, you're a glorified babysitter,”_ Lydia states.

_“Babysitter? Lydia, I am offended,”_ Stiles scoffs. _“This is a big deal. Emissaries are a vital component to any well rounded-”._

_“Dude, you literally said the same thing after you found out,”_ Scott interrupts.

Derek hears the thump of something hitting the wall and Scott laughs.

_“Alright, fine. Glorified babysitter. Excuse me for trying to make it interesting,”_ Stiles sighs.

Scott laughs again; _“Sorry dude, babysitting is babysitting”._

_“There is an upside to this though,”_ Lydia states.

_“Please, enlighten me,”_ Stiles replies.

_“You get a free pass to spend all the time you want with tall dark and brooding,”_ she offers.

Derek's face goes hot. He should not be listening to this. There is no way this can end well. He keeps listening anyway.

_“Oh god, Lydia, no. he is literally the most irritating person on the planet,”_ Stiles groans.

Derek rolls his eyes. There are a few seconds of near silence before Stiles talks again.

_“Before you say anything, no. I know what you're thinking and it's so far off-”._

She interrupts him; _“If it's so far off, how do you know what I'm thinking?”._

_“Because Lydia, I know that look,”_ he answers.

_“Doesn't mean it isn't true,”_ she states.

_“It's not true okay. It couldn't be further from true,”_ he insists.

_“Why are you getting so worked up if I'm nowhere near the truth?”_ she asks. Derek can hear the amusement in her voice.

Stiles sighs. _“He just irritates me Lyd's. He doesn't think I'm capable of protecting myself, let alone his family,”_ he answers.

And that, that, makes Derek feel more than a little guilty.

_“You'll prove him wrong, don't worry,”_ Lydia comments, with all the confidence of someone who will not be questioned.

Derek stops listening after that.

He sticks around longer than he'd planned. Long after Scott and Lydia have come and gone. He stays outside, just inside the Preserve, until he hears Stiles' breathing slow and even out.

He waits awhile longer, just to be sure, before making his way home.

Laura is waiting to greet him when he gets there.

“Won't be long huh?” she questions.

Derek groans; “I'm really not in the mood Laura”.

“Lovers quarrel?” she asks.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. “I went for a run. It took longer than I expected, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I need a shower. So excuse me while I ignore you,” he replies, turning and walking into the kitchen.

She follows him, pulling herself up on the counter as he digs through the fridge.

“You don't smell like him,” she states.

“What?” Derek asks, grabbing leftovers from dinner and shutting the fridge.

She hops off the counter to trail after him as he makes his way upstairs.

“If you'd gone to see him his scent would be all over you. You don't smell like him,” she repeats.

He gives her his 'I told you so' look, and she groans.

“You really just went for a run?” she demands.

He nods. “Yes Laura, I really just went for a run. Maybe next time don't just automatically assume I'm lying,” he comments.

“God you're irritating,” she mutters, turning and walking away.

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Derek replies, walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so bad at updating on time...

When Stiles walks into the station there's only one other person in the office.

“How's my favorite deputy this afternoon?” Stiles greets with a smile.

She offers him a brief look; “Busy Stiles. Your dad's in his office”.

His smile never wavers.

“Come on Vicki, you and I both know I'm your favorite part of the day,” he states.

She rolls her eyes and gestures behind her with the pen in her hand. “Go Stilinski,” she tells him.

Stiles gasps, throwing a hand over his heart; “Vicki, you wound me”.

She ignores his comment and points more aggressively with her pen.

Stiles is barely halfway to his dads office when Vicki calls him back.

“Miss me already?” he comments, stopping in the hallway.

“This gentleman is here to see the sheriff. Since you're going,” she replies.

“My pleasure,” Stiles mutters. “Right this way,” he adds, not waiting for the guy to catch up before continuing on his way,

“Yo, dad. Lunch is served,” Stiles announces upon entering the office.

“Stiles,” his dad sighs, shaking his head.

“Sheriff Stilinski?” the guy questions.

John stands up from his desk, offering a hand, the guy steps forward and shakes it.

“How can I help you?” John asks.

“I'm Chris Argent. My family and I just moved to town,” he replies.

Stiles' interest is peaked when he hears Argent. It sounds familiar, but he can't figure out why.

“I figured I should come introduce myself before you hear from someone else,” he adds.

“Wait, Argent. Like, Alexander, Gerard. That Argent?” Stiles asks, when the realization hits.

“Only in name,” Chris answers with a cringe. “My family has a reputation. But, I moved here for a fresh start, that's all,” he adds.

Stiles has heard about the Argent's. Alexander committed suicide in a motel just outside town shortly after being bitten, Gerard took hunting to an extreme. Hunting and killing any werewolf he could find. The Argent family took hating werewolves to a whole other level. Stiles opens his mouth to protest.

But his dad speaks before he can; “Well, thank you for the introduction Mr. Argent-”.

“Chris,” he interrupts.

“Chris,” John repeats. “I'll have to talk to Talia, arrange a meeting,” he adds.

Chris offers a smile that looks friendly enough and places, what looks like, a business card on the desk.

Stiles snatches it up before John can.

“Of course. That's the number where you can reach me, in case you need to get in touch,” Chris says, pointing to the card in Stiles' hand.

John walks him to the door. “I'll be sure to call you when Talia makes her decision,” he says with a friendly smile, before shutting the door.

“I'll be sure to call you?” Stiles questions. “You can't be serious,” he adds, throwing his arms up.

“I have to talk to Talia,” his dad replies, sitting back at his desk.

“They're Argent's dad. We can't let them stay,” Stiles insists. 

John sighs, casting his eyes to the ceiling. “Go back to school Stiles. I'll give Talia a call, I'll let you know what she says,” he offers.

“No. Call a meeting. After school so I can be there,” Stiles argues.

His dad sighs again, “Fine Stiles. Bring Scott and Cora, we'll see what the Hale's have to say”.

“Thank you,” Stiles replies, sitting down.

His dad gives him a look. “School Stiles,” he says.

Stiles slumps lower in the chair with a whine, “But I won't be able to focus with all this going on”.

“Now,” his dad orders, pointing towards the door.

“Fine,” Stiles complies. “But if this meeting happens without me-”.

His dad stands and pulls him out of the chair, helping him towards the door. “Go Stiles,” he says, shutting the office door before Stiles has a chance to argue.

Stiles spends the rest of the school day on edge. He'd known being an Emissary wouldn't be a walk in the park, but he hadn't been counting on Argent's showing up his first week on the job.

When the final bell rings he shoots up out of his seat, backpack already in hand.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Scott asks when he catches up with Stiles outside.

Stiles loops an arm through Cora's, ignoring her protests, and starts towards the Jeep. “No reason. Just am,” he offers.

“Any reason I'm coming with you today?” Cora asks, pulling her arm away.

“Your brother's busy,” Stiles mutters, digging for his keys. “Asked me to pick you up,” he adds.

“Did he now?” she questions.

It doesn't take a genius to catch what she's suggesting.

“Ahhhhh,” he replies, brandishing his keys at her. “Stop it. What is it with you people,” he adds, unlocking the doors and getting in.

Cora's still smiling. “What people? I'm just curious about when you and Derek had time to chat,” she says, feigning innocence.

“Just get in the car,” he tells her. Ignoring the look she gives him as she climbs in the backseat.

All the way to the house he drums his hands against the steering wheel, ignoring the suspicious looks from Scott and the frustrated sounds Cora is making in the backseat.

Stiles can't help the nerves, and he knows Scott can tell something's up by the look on his face.

“Will you stop with the kicked puppy look. Everything's gonna be fine,” Stiles tells him.

Scott gives him a look that clearly says 'yeah right'. “That'd be a lot easier to believe if you'd tell me what was going on,” he says.

Stiles tightens his hands on the steering wheel and turns onto the gravel road that leads to the house. He ignores the looks he's getting from both Scott and Cora as he parks behind the Camaro and practically bolts out of the car to the house.

His dad and Talia are talking quietly in one corner of the living room when he gets in the house.

“Stiles?” Laura asks, popping up next to him.

Stiles almost jumps out of his skin. “Dammit. Laura, please don't do that. I swear I'm getting all of you bells,” he says.

“Who else has been sneaking up on you?” Cora asks, following Scott in the house.

Scott smirks.

Stiles glares. “Stop. Just, stop,” he says.

Laura smiles, “What's the matter Stiles? We're just making friendly conversation”.

“Ha, hilarious,” Stiles replies, glaring at Scott when he laughs. “And you, don't even start,” he adds, turning and pointing an accusing finger in Derek's direction.

Derek's eyes widen slightly and he opens his mouth to speak.

“I don't want to hear it,” Stiles tells him, walking off to join his dad and Talia.

“What did I do?” Derek asks no one in particular.

Laura pats him on the shoulder; “Don't worry Der, he'll get over it”.

Derek just glares.

“So? What are we doing about this?” Stiles asks.

Talia looks over at him. “Any reason you're so worried about him being here?” she asks.

Stiles scoffs; “Are you serious? Have you never heard of the Argent's?”.

“I've heard of them, yes. But that's the past. He says he's here for a fresh start, why shouldn't we believe him?” she replies.

“Gerard for starters. Yeah, sure, Chris may be a fine upstanding citizen, but it's probably gonna get a bit awkward around the holidays,” he answers.

His dad gives him a look, like he thinks Stiles is overreacting and Stiles continues before either of them can argue.

“Did you even look at the card he left? He sells and repairs weapons out of his garage,” Stiles exclaims, waving the card around for emphasis. “I mean, for gods sake he's practically daring you to try and run him out of town,” he adds.

His dad takes the card from him, examining it like Stiles might be lying. He hands it to Talia once he's satisfied that Stiles was telling the truth.

“See what I mean? Not even a day in town and he's threatening us already,” Stiles says.

Talia gives the card a quick once over before handing it back to John.

When she doesn't say anything right away Stiles starts fidgeting. Cracking his knuckles, rolling from his heels to his toes. Scott, honest to god, whines. 

Just a small noise in the back of his throat, but a whine non the less.

“Are you okay Stiles?” Cora asks, laying a hand on his arm.

He shakes his head slightly. “Everything I've come across in my research about the Argent's says they aren't to be trusted,” Stiles informs them. “They're a close knit group and they're just as dangerous alone as they are together,” he adds.

His dad and Talia share a look.

“You don't have to listen to me, that's fine. But just know, if you let him stay and this all goes down in flames, I am not above saying I told you so,” Stiles says.

“What if we invite them over for dinner?” Cora suggests.

Stiles laughs a little at that; “You want to have a dinner party with a sociopath?”.

“Stiles,” his dad scolds.

“What? You can't honestly be thinking it's a good idea,” Stiles replies.

“It's a way to get to know them, and their intentions,” William puts in.

Stiles scoffs. “Yeah, absolutely. Because if there is even the slightest chance that they don't know where you live-”.

“We can have it at your house,” Laura interrupts.

Talia and his dad give him a look.

“Will that work for you?” his dad asks.

Stiles clenches his jaw, runs his tongue over his teeth, and takes a deep breath before answering; “Yeah, why not”.

“So that's settled then? Tomorrow, seven o'clock,” Talia states, talking to John now.

Stiles feels his heart rate pick up, sees the second the werewolves in the room notice. He usually has better control over his heart rate in the presence of werewolves, but he can't right now. His dad and Talia are making dinner plans, with an Argent.

Stiles is pretty sure he's going to have a heart attack.

He doesn't say anything, no use anymore, they've already decided. He lets himself out, in desperate need of fresh air. 

Scott is the only one who follows him.

“Are you alright Stiles?” Scott asks, careful to keep his distance.

Stiles laughs, a little hysterically. “No. No I am most certainly not alright Scott,” he replies.

Scott stays quiet, knowing Stiles will explain when he's ready.

“I didn't ask for this,” he starts, once he can breathe properly again. “I didn't want to be an Emissary. Hell, I didn't even know what an Emissary was until a few days ago,” he adds.

“And the first thing, the first thing they do, my first week at this, is invite an Argent over for a dinner party,” Stiles yells, exasperated.

He knows people inside can hear him, fucking werewolves. But at this point, he doesn't really care. If it was up to him he'd go back in there and tell all of them exactly what he thinks of their little plan.

“What's so bad about the Argent's?” Scott asks, his tone cautious. “Maybe he really is here for a fresh start,” he adds.

“Yeah, but a fresh start from what? What did he do that got him run out of his last town?” Stiles replies.

Scott doesn't answer.

Stiles takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. His voice is significantly lower when he speaks again.

“How am I supposed to protect them if they won't listen to me?” he asks.

Scott gets the kicked puppy look again. “I'm sure it'll be fine Stiles,” he offers.

“What if it isn't? What if this all leads up to a giant disaster I can't get them out of,” he's yelling again and he's sure to lower his voice before he continues. “I won't let anything happen to them Scott. I don't care what it takes,” he adds.

Scott doesn't say anything to that. He knows arguing with Stiles when he's like this is pointless. He follows Stiles when he goes back in the house.

“I'm going home, since you've made your decision,” Stiles says, ignoring the looks Talia and Laura give him. “Invite Deaton tomorrow, I want him there in case Chris tries something,” he adds, grabbing his coat.

Stiles catches Derek's eyes as he's walking out the door, and his look assures Stiles that at least one person in the room is on his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two today because I'm really bad about updating...So, here you go, enjoy :)

Stiles spends the next day cleaning, hiding weapons, pacing the living room. He considers taking all the steak knives out of the drawers, but his dad glares until he drops them all back in place. 

He does however, insist his dad either keep his weapon on him all night, or drop it in the safe in his room.

He starts cooking around six forty five, but he isn't so much 'cooking' as he is complaining about cooking.

“I don't understand why I have to make dinner. This was Cora's idea, I don't even want this to happen,” Stiles says.

“I know Stiles, you've said, many times,” his dad replies. “Me and Talia believe this is the best way to gauge whether or not we can trust-”.

“How about we just, trust my instincts and send them packing?” Stiles suggests.

His dad sighs; “Stiles we've discussed this. We can't just kick them out of town on suspicions”.

“Who says? I have no problem with it,” Stiles insists, a little louder than strictly necessary.

“Lets just give them a chance. If tonight doesn't work out they're gone,” his dad tells him.

Stiles bites back the rest of his complaints when the door bell rings and Scott and Melissa come in.

“I brought a salad,” Melissa announces, entering the kitchen.

Stiles offers a small smile.

She sets the bowl on the counter and wraps him in a hug. “Relax Stiles, I'm sure everything will be fine,” she says, rubbing a hand over his back.

He returns her hug, but doesn't say anything.

Talia, William, and Cora show up next. Followed by Deaton.

Cora drops an apple pie on the counter and offers Stiles a small smile that he returns to the best of his ability.

He knows she can tell he's nervous, and he's glad she doesn't bring it up, or try and reassure him. Cora's good like that.

Dinner is, for the most part, done. Now they're just waiting for Derek, Laura, and the 'guests of honor'.

The Argent's show up before Derek and Laura.

Chris looks fairly comfortable, but his wife; “Victoria,” she says, tight lipped. Looks less than thrilled.

Their daughter however, doesn't look uncomfortable in the slightest. “Allison,” she greets, with a smile that is inviting enough.

Chris assured them that she doesn't know about any of this.

Scott looks awe struck, she dimples at him. 

Stiles is disgusted.

Derek and Laura show up just as everyone is making their plates.

“Where have you two been?” Stiles asks.

Laura rolls her eyes and goes to join everyone else in the kitchen.

Derek hands Stiles a piece of paper with an address on it.

“What's this?” Stiles asks, taking the paper.

“Their address,” Derek answers.

Stiles breaks into a smile. “You went to their house?” he asks, still smiling.

Derek looks at his shoes as he answers; “We didn't go inside. I just thought, they know where you live, it's only fair”.

“You are my new favorite,” Stiles comments, pocketing the address.

“Will you two stop flirting and get in here and eat,” Laura says, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Stiles is still smiling as he walks into the kitchen.

“What?” Derek insists, catching Laura's look.

She shrugs. “Nothing. I didn't say anything,” she replies, holding her hands up in mock surrender and following him into the kitchen.

Dinner is a lot less awkward than Stiles expected.

Chris chats with John and William amicably.

Scott and Allison spend most of dinner making heart eyes at each other across the table.

Melissa, Talia, and Laura chat easily amongst themselves.

Victoria is the most on edge out of all of them, but no one mentions it.

Thanks to the address, even Stiles is able to relax, joking with Scott when he can get his attention, and chatting easily with Derek and Cora.

It's almost nice.

Things get more serious after dinner.

Coffee is made, conversations are cut short, and Talia is sure to remain standing when everyone gathers in the living room.

Allison had left right after dinner, something about shopping with a girl from school, so no excuses had to be made.

Stiles was in the kitchen doing dishes. Not wanting to be in the room, but not wanting to completely miss the conversation either.

He hears Talia start informing the Argent's of the agreement they have with him and his dad.

“Dude, I think I'm in love,” Scott half whispers, from where he's sitting on the counter next to Stiles.

“Dude, you just met her,” Stiles mocks, passing Scott another plate to dry.

Scott throws the full power of his puppy dog eyes in Stiles' direction. “But she's perfect,” he pouts.

Stiles scoffs. “Do you even know her name?” he asks.

“Allison,” Scott sighs dreamily.

“Oh god. Okay, I've clearly lost you,” Stiles groans, passing another plate his way.

“Don't you have a dishwasher?” Cora questions, looking up from her homework.

Scott stacks the plate in the cupboard behind him. “It helps him relax,” he says, taking another plate.

Stiles shushes them both when he hears Chris speak up in the living room.

“Is there anyway to keep my daughter out of this?” he asks.

“If she really doesn't know anything, yes. But if you've been training her as a hunter, she'll need to agree as well,” Talia answers.

“She hasn't been trained,” Victoria says, sounding unhappy about it.

Deaton says something to Talia that Stiles doesn't quiet catch.

“If you, at any point, decide to start training her we will need to be informed,” Deaton says.

“Of course,” Chris agrees.

“If that's all-” Victoria starts.

Stiles drops the plate he'd been washing back into the sink and moves to the living room.

“Why'd you move here?” he asks, ignoring the look his dad gives him. “You said, when you introduced yourself, that you wanted a fresh start. But a fresh start from what?” he adds.

“The last town we were in was fairly large. When we moved in there wasn't any specific pack we needed to talk to. A few months back a large pack relocated and asked us to leave. When we refused they started threatening Allison,” Chris answers.

Stiles narrows his eyes at him before looking towards Derek, who nods slightly to let him know he isn't lying.

“Why don't you want her to know?” he asks.

Chris actually looks surprised by that.

“Excuse him. I taught him manners, but he seems to have forgotten them,” John says.

“No, it's fine,” Chris replies. “When she was born my dad insisted she be trained to take over after me, but I didn't want that for her. I remember what it was like growing up. Constantly looking over my shoulder, expecting something to jump out at me. I moved here to keep her safe,” he adds.

“Why here?” Stiles asks.

“Small town, old blood, you guys. You and you're dad have done just fine protecting this town, it's easier to keep the secret if I'm not needed,” Chris answers, without hesitation.

“Well, sounds settled to me. Sorry to eat and run, but I have night shift,” his dad says.

“Whoa, whoa. That's it? You've decided?” Stiles asks.

“They've answered all your questions, agreed to honor the rules we have set in place. What else is there?” his dad replies.

“What about Gerard? Did you tell them-”.

Chris interrupts him; “We won't be in contact with Gerard, believe me”.

John stands, as do Chris and Victoria.

Stiles scoffs; “So that's it? One meeting and you trust them?”.

“Stiles, they've done nothing to suggest they mean any harm,” Deaton puts in.

“You too? Has everyone here just hopped on board?” Stiles replies.

“Stiles. That's enough,” his dad warns.

“Oh, so I don't get a say in this?” he demands. “Newly appointed Emissary means nothing,” he adds.

“Stiles, you're overreacting,” Talia says.

He nods. “Fine, I'm overreacting. Just, remember you said that when they turn on you,” he spits. Grabbing his jacket and slamming the front door behind him.

He hears the front door open, but he just starts the Jeep and takes off down the street. He drives into the Preserve, parks somewhere in the middle, gets out of the Jeep, and slams the door so hard the window rattles.

“Fucking people, can't listen just one time,” he mutters to himself, grabbing his bat out of the trunk, throwing on the wolves-bane infused jacket to make sure anyone that might have followed him at least suffers for it.

He walks a few paces in front of the Jeep, swings the bat in his hand.

“I'm fucking Emissary, you think that'd count for something, but no. Why would we listen to Stiles, what he's saying actually makes sense,” he growls.

He's so caught up in his own head that he doesn't hear the footsteps approaching until it's too late.

The last thing he sees before passing out is a pair of glowing red eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm finally updating on time, yay!! This chapter is split between Derek's POV and Stiles' POV and it splits at the dotted line. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading :)

Derek knows something is wrong the second Cora gets home that day. Her getting out of the cruiser instead of the familiar blue Jeep is more than enough to tell him that, Scott's worried look paired with John's matching one just adds to it.

“What happened?” Derek asks.

Cora shakes her head. “I don't know, could be nothing, but Stiles didn't come to school today. He isn't at home, no one's heard from him since last night,” she says.

Derek's blood runs cold.

“Don't panic, I'm sure there's an explanation. I'll call Deaton, someone call Lydia, maybe she knows something,” Talia says.

Scott confirms that Lydia hasn't heard anything from him, Deaton says the same.

“Can we panic now?” Scott asks, a whine to his voice.

“I'm sure he's fine Scott,” Cora tries.

“No, if he was fine he would be here,” he insists.

“He was pissed about the Argent thing, maybe he just went somewhere to cool off,” Laura suggests.

“No, he wouldn't do that without a text at least, and I haven't heard from him. I don't think he's been home since last night,” John says.

“So someone took him last night, and none of us noticed til now?” Cora questions.

No one has anything to say to that. Scott however looks like he's on the verge of tears.

“Well, wherever he is, he has the Jeep, you can't hide that hunk of junk anywhere. We can look around, I'm sure we'll find him before too long,” Laura says.

Derek doesn't bother to say that they probably won't find him anytime soon. Everyone's already thinking it.

They'll all split up, Scott and Talia heading towards the school, Laura and Derek taking the path through the preserve that'll lead them to his house. John agrees to check some of the back roads, and Cora stays with William at home.

“He'll be fine,” Laura says, breaking the silence that had fallen around them.

Derek looks up to find her looking at him with an odd expression.

“I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. We'll be laughing it off in no time,” she adds.

Derek scoffs. “If we were going to find him, we would have already,” he says.

“You don't know that,” she replies.

“Not for sure, no. But everyone is thinking it,” he comments. Laura doesn't say anything. “Do you think it was the Argent's?” he asks.

“No. Stiles was worried about what they could do to us, not him. Besides, Chris seemed sincere, and he agreed to our rules, why would he do that just to turn around and kidnap Stiles?” she says.

She has a point, Derek can admit that much. He texts Scott to check with them anyway.

They make it to the edge of the Stilinski backyard without finding anything, so they decide to check the off-road entrance a little farther down. It's a long shot, but Scott and Stiles usually used that entrance when they wanted to do something stupid and not get caught.

They're not that far in when Laura stops and drops to a crouch.

“What is it?” Derek asks. 

Laura stands and turns, Stiles' cell phone in hand. “Something tells me you were right,” she comments.

Derek really wishes he wasn't.

“Whoever took him took the Jeep too,” she adds.

Derek nods; “Yeah, but who took him? And where?”.

Laura shrugs. Derek's phone rings, Scott's name flashing across the screen.

“Chris says a pack followed them into town,” Scott says before Derek can say anything.

Laura's eyes widen at that and she tightens her grip on Stiles' phone. “Yeah well, wherever they are, they took Stiles. Meet us at the house,” Derek replies before hanging up.

Scott is pacing the living room when they get there. “What happened? What did you find?” he insists when he sees them.

Laura hands him the phone and he takes it, dropping onto the couch with a blank expression.

“Did Chris say anything else about the pack that followed them?” Derek asks, bypassing Scott on the couch and going straight to John.

He shakes his head no. “He just said that their alpha had asked about your family once, before they moved. His wife mentioned how she'd seen the same alpha in town the other day. They don't know anything about them,” he says.

Derek drags a hand through his hair and looks over at Scott. He's still on the couch, clutching the phone like a lifeline, Laura is sitting next to him a hand on his arm.

“Will he be okay?” Derek asks.

“He's just in shock. He and Stiles have spent nearly every waking moment together since preschool,” John answers.

Derek remembers Scott running out after him that night, only to come back in a few minutes later looking anxious and dejected.

“Did you see anything, when you followed him out the door?” Derek asks.

For a minute it doesn't look like Scott is going to answer, but then he shifts slightly, tilting his head. “After he drove off a car that had been parked up the street started up and turned the same way, but I don't know what it looked like and I didn't see who was driving,” he replies.

Derek sighs, it had been worth a shot.

“I'm sure he'll be fine Scott,” Laura tries.

“If we'd just listened to him about the Argent's, he'd still be here, he wouldn't have left,” Scott replies.

He has a point. Stiles had been pissed about the Argent's and they hadn't listened, that was why he'd left the house. That's how they'd gotten him.

Derek's phone rings again, his mom this time.

“Did you find something?” Derek asks.

His mom is silent on the line.

“Mom?” he tries.

He hears some shuffling.

“Derek?” It's his dad now.

“Yeah. What's up, did you guys find anything?” he asks again.

Judging by his mothers silence, if they found anything it can't be good.

His dad takes a deep breath. “We can't find Cora,” he says.

For the second time that day Derek's blood freezes in his veins. First Stiles, now Cora. Whoever this pack was, it was clear they wanted his family's attention.

Laura sees the shift in Derek's expression and gives him a worried look. “What is it Derek?” she asks. Sure, she picks now to stop eavesdropping.

“They got Cora,” he replies.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Stiles comes to with a groan.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” the woman in front of him drawls.

Stiles cracks his neck, only wincing slightly. “Oh great, I got a cliché villain,” he says, sizing her up before continuing. “You tazed me and threw me in a trunk, and you don't even have the decency to be original,” he comments.

“You're awfully mouthy for a human hostage,” she snaps, glaring.

“Oh what? Do you want me to cry? Beg for my life? Promise I won't tell anyone if you just let me go?” Stiles scoffs. “Just because you're a cliché doesn't mean I'm going to be,” he adds.

She smirks, “I see. Well, maybe I can help you change your mind”. “Lyle, be a dear and make him eat his words,” she says, motioning one of the guys behind her forward.

He smiles as he stalks forward, and punches Stiles square in the face, splitting his lip.

“Son of a bitch,” Stiles curses. “I gotta say, you hit pretty hard for a brainless minion,” he says, glaring up at Lyle.

That gets him a punch to the ribs, and another, and another, until the woman from before steps forward again.

“Now, unless you want more of that, tell us about the Hales,” she says.

Stiles honest to god laughs, despite the protest of his, most likely broken rib, because of course this is about the Hales. Here he was, thinking the known werewolf hunters sashaying into town would be his biggest problem this week. Another one of the guys steps up to hit him again and she stops him.

“Eliana, he is laughing at us,” he growls, only backing down when Eliana lets her eyes bleed red.

Stiles laughs harder at that. “Fucking werewolves,” he says, between breaths. “Of course you are, what else would you be,” he adds once he stops laughing. “You might as well let Beavis and Butt-head beat me up some more, because I'm not telling you shit about the Hales,” Stiles tells her.

She nods to Lyle and the guy from before and they spend the next few minutes taking turns punching him. When she finally calls them off again Stiles is pretty sure they've broken another rib.

“Alright, I'll try this again, and I'll be a bit more specific this time,” Eliana says, pulling a chair up to sit in front of him. “We need to get to the Hales, and we need you to tells us how,” she says.

“What do you need them for?” Stiles asks, stalling.

“They took something from us a while ago, we're here to make sure they pay for that,” she replies.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Right, just when I thought you couldn't get anymore cliché,” he says.

Now it's her turn to punch him in the face.

“Okay, ow. That'll be a black eye for sure,” he groans.

“You will tell us how to get to the Hales human,” she spits the last word like it's poisonous. “Or we will kill you,” she adds, her eyes flaring red.

Stiles meets her eyes unblinking. “Then you're going to have to kill me,” he states.

She hits him again before turning on her betas. “Go you idiots, find me someone I can use. I'll take care of him,” she snarls.

Lyle and Chase scatter and the only other woman in the room steps forward, taking Eliana's face in her hands.

“Calm yourself love. We will find a way to get to the Hales, just be patient,” she says.

Eliana meets her eyes and gives her a brief kiss. 

Huh, lovers. Stiles can use that.

“In the meantime, let him sit. Maybe they'll find something that will make him more willing to talk,” she adds.

Stiles scoffs; “Fat chance”. “Look, if you let me go, I can get you a meeting with Talia,” he offers.

Eliana growls.

“The fact that you sent those two idiots to find something almost guarantees failure on your part. If the Hales don't know I'm missing yet, they will soon, and when they find me, you guys are in for one hell of a shitstorm,” he says. “Of course, you could just call them back and untie me, call this whole thing an honest mistake,” he suggests.

She laughs; “You expect me to just let you walk out?”.

“Well, I could fight my way out, but even with your three minions, it wouldn't be a fair fight,” he replies.

Eliana glares, the remaining beta looks intrigued. “You're not leaving here alive,” she growls.

Stiles smirks; “We'll see”.

They keep staring at each other in a silent stand off, until the remaining beta breaks the silence.

“What do we do if the Hales come looking for him?” he asks.

Eliana turns to him with a smile. “If they come for him, then they'll be exactly where we want them,” she replies.

Stiles freezes, his smirk falling. He hadn't thought about that.

Eliana turns when the door opens, her smile widening. “But something tells me we won't have to wait for that,” she says.

Stiles turns to see what she's looking at and everything goes from bad to worse. “Cora,” he breathes, watching as they drag her out of the room.

“Now he'll talk,” Eliana states.

Stiles would give anything to be able to punch the smug smirk off her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter six, on time even. I'll be without internet connection until Monday afternoon, so I won't be able to update until then. Again, thank you for reading, enjoy :)

“Cora!” Stiles yells. Fighting against his restraints.

Eliana smiles. “Somehow I knew that would get your attention,” She taunts, stalking forward.

“Now, are you going to tell us what we want to know,” she stops to punch him, hard, in the face. “Or should I go ask her?” she threatens.

Stiles spits the blood out of his mouth, keeping his eyes on the floor. “If you put so much as a scratch on her-”.

“You'll what? Kill me?”. She scoffs, “Who's the cliche now?”. She drops to a crouch in front of him and lowers her voice to a growl. “I'm not afraid of any human”. 

Stiles meets her eyes unflinchingly. “I won't kill you. But I'll make you wish you were dead”. He sees the moment she goes from mocking to terrified and revels in it as she stalks away. “That goes for all the rest of you too!” he yells to the empty room. “Trust me, you don't want to find out what I'll do to you if you hurt her”.

Stiles is furious. Pulling at his bonds until his wrists bleed, and pulling some more. He's ready to charge head on , still bound, when he hears the door open behind him.

“I'm not here to hurt you”. 

It's one of the beta's. The youngest one by the sounds of it.

“Fake sympathy will get you no where,” Stiles spits.

The boy moves so he's standing in Stiles' peripheral.

When Stiles sees the knife, he steels himself for the worst.

“I'm not here to hurt you,” he repeats, slipping the knife into Stiles' tied hand.

Stiles doesn't let himself relax. “What's your angle huh? Let me cut myself loose in hopes I'll run out, save myself?” he asks, tightening his hand around the knife never the less.

“You're wasting your time. I'm not going anywhere without Cora,” he growls.

The boy steps in front of him.

“My name is Tate,” he starts, crouching down. “I'm the newest addition to this merry band of psychopaths”.

“Congratulations,” Stiles spits.

Tate shakes his head. “I'm trying to help you out here,” he sighs.

“Why? What's in it for you?” Stiles demands.

When Tate meets Stiles' eyes he looks sincere.

“I just don't want anyone else to die,” he murmurs. Tate stands up, walking back to the door he entered through. 

“Use the woman, Alyssa. Threaten her, and you'll both get out of here,” Tate adds before leaving the room.

Stiles waits until the whole pack is back in the same room. Until Eliana splits off with the betas, leaving the woman unguarded.

He can feel the blood pooling in the palms of his hands, making the knife harder to hold, and he almost cries out in relief when he manages to get one wrist free. His movements from here are crucial. 

He has to move quickly and quietly, so as not to alert the room full of werewolves in front of him to his new found freedom. In a flash, he's on his feet, grabbing the woman in front of him under her chin and pressing the knife tightly to her neck.

All the wolves move at once, a room full of red and yellow, all sharp teeth and claws. He simply presses the knife tighter and smirks.

“I told you it wouldn't be a fair fight,” he says, speaking directly to Eliana.

He meets her, now human, eyes; “Now, get me my stuff, and the girl those two brought in, or I'll gut your girlfriend like a fish”. His voice is hard, leaving no room for question.

She allows a small, nervous, smile. “And why would I do that? You and your friend are the only leverage I have against the Hales, and you want me to just, give you up?” she asks the question with a subtle raise of her eyebrow.

“Unless you want me to kill her, I suggest you stop playing games,” Stiles replies, pressing the knife tighter, drawing blood.

Her eyes glow red, and Stiles smirks because he knows he's won.

She sends the two that had brought Cora in back to get her with a nod of her head, leaving only Stiles, Alyssa, Eliana, and Tate.

Stiles nods towards Tate, “You, get me the stuff I came in with. My bat and my jacket”. He doesn't even look at Eliana, just simply complies.

“If there is one scratch on her, I swear to God, your girlfriend will die,” Stiles says, still looking at Eliana.

She smirks, “I misjudged you boy. The son of the town Sheriff, I assumed you would have trouble getting your hands dirty. But clearly, that is not the case”.

The two Betas return with Cora before he can reply.

“Stop, right there,” he orders. “Let her go, hand her the bat and the jacket, she can walk over here herself,” he says, halting them in their tracks. It would be funny how easily these Betas are listening to him, if he wasn't so fucking terrified.

Cora looks unharmed. Besides the redness around her eyes and some dirt stains on her jeans, she looks relatively unruffled.

“Cora, hand me the jacket,” he tells her, his tone a little softer. His eyes never leaving the wolves in front of them.

She's a little more hesitant to comply, but she does what he says. He wraps the jacket as best he can around his hostage. He knows the wolves-bane is doing it's job when the wolves in front of them start growling and sniffing at the air.

“Now, we're going to walk out of here, just the three of us. If you try to attack us, or track us, if I get even a suspicion that you're following us, you'll be following a trail of her body parts. Do we understand each other?” Stiles asks, voice going hard again.

He waits for them to nod their understanding, and then they take off out the back door. Leaving a smoke screen of wolves-bane in their wake. 

They make it outside without any problems, but Stiles soon realizes that dragging two people around the preserve is going to be more trouble than it's worth.

“Where'd they take my Jeep?” he growls, mouth at Alyssa's ear, adding more pressure to the knife at her throat.

She points off towards their left. “They parked it half a mile that way,” her reply is rough and shaky, tears welling in her eyes.

Stiles shakes his head and nods Cora ahead of them, “You can stop crying. I'm not going to let you go until she's safe, but I'm not going to kill you either”.

She scoffs, “Yeah, well, the knife at my throat really sells the whole trustworthy thing”.

“Well, I lost any semblance of trust when your girlfriend kidnapped me,” he replies.

“She just wanted a one up on the Hales, figured you were it,” she tells him.

He pushes her face first into the side of the Jeep, cuffing her hands behind her before turning her around. “Kidnapping me was one thing, but her? She's young, and she is no threat to your pack,” Stiles growls, pointing in Cora's general direction.

She smiles at that, and for the first time since Stiles met her, she actually looks like she belongs in that pack of sociopaths.

“No one was coming for you, so we had to improvise,” she tells him, quirking an eyebrow at whatever look she sees in his eyes. “What's the matter? Did you expect your big bad boyfriend to come save the day?” she's mocking him now, great.

He offers a small smile and slaps the duct tape over her mouth.

Cora, who has been understandably silent throughout this whole thing, finally speaks up while Stiles is shoving his hostage in the back seat. “We looked for you,” it's quiet, and her voice is still rough from when she was crying earlier.

“What?” Stiles asks. Tying the girls legs together before pushing the seat back.

“We looked for you,” it's louder this time. “She made it sound like we didn't even notice you were missing, but we did. Scott and I told your dad about it as soon as school got out. And we got my mom involved, and the Argent's, Derek was even looking for you,” she adds, resting a hand on his arm. “We looked for you Stiles”.

Stiles isn't really sure what to do with this information. He'd figured his dad at least would look for him, but he didn't expect everyone to get involved, least of all Derek. 

He clears his throat and ignores the tightness in his chest.

“We should go. Your parents are probably freaking out,” he says.

She just rolls her eyes and gets in the Jeep. 

Thankfully he doesn't have to hot wire the Jeep, they were kind enough to leave the keys in the ignition. He probably couldn't focus through the awkward silence they've got going on right now.

The ride back to the house is quiet, aside from a few annoyed grunts from the backseat, and a thought occurs to Stiles as they turn onto the gravel road that leads to the Hale house.

“How did they get you?” he asks, turning his head to look at Cora.

“They were waiting for me after volleyball practice. How did they get you?” she asks.

He looks back out at the road in front of them, avoiding her eyes.

She turns so she's facing him fully, one leg tucked up in her seat. “Because them sneaking up on me, and stuffing me in a trunk is one thing. But you, you're a hunter, it's kind of your job to know every trick in the book”.

Stiles rubs a hand over the back of his neck and avoids her eyes some more.

She sighs, something her family could win awards doing. “Fine, don't tell me. I'll just continue assuming it was something creative and horribly embarrassing,” she says, settling back against the door of the Jeep.

Stiles sighs and drags a hand down his face. “They were waiting for me after the meeting. I went to the Preserve to blow off some steam, and they tazed me when I got out of the Jeep. There, ya happy?”.

Much to Stiles' surprise, she doesn't laugh. “Is that what happened to your shoulder?” she asks.

“Yeah. It's alright for the most part, just a little sore,” he lies. Only feeling a little guilty.

Stiles is half expecting to be ambushed the second they pull in the driveway, and he's a little worried when they aren't. But then the front door swings open and Laura comes running out and wraps Cora in a hug.

“Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?” she asks. Her voice coming out breathless and hurried.

“No, I'm fine, they hardly even touched me. I don't think Stiles was that lucky though,” Cora replies.

“Hah. Tattle tale” Stiles scoffs, pushing his seat forward and grabbing the hostage by her hair. “I can take a few punches, thank you very much, don't worry about me,” he says. Pulling the girl out of the back seat and pushing her so she falls face first on the ground in front of the Jeep.

“Who's this?” Laura asks, pulling Cora a little closer to the house.

“This is the Alpha's pet,” he answers. “She's what got us out,” he adds, smirking at her angry grunting. “And before you say anything, I'm sure you can already tell that she's covered in enough wolves-bane that they couldn't follow her scent if they tried”.

“Why'd you bring her here?” Scott asks, joining the rest of the pack on the porch.

“Leverage,” Stiles replies. “My dad in there too?” he asks.

Scott shakes his head no, “He went home a couple hours ago. He wanted to be there in case you came back”.

“Alright. Thank you,” Stiles replies, uncuffing the girl at his feet. He grabs her hair and pulls her up to his eye level, only wincing a little as he does, and rips the tape off her mouth.

“If you know what's good for you, you'll take your girlfriend and get the hell out of town,” he threatens, tightening his grip on her hair when she tries to pull away. “This is the only warning you'll get. If you come near this pack again, I will kill all of you,” he growls this part right in her face before dropping her to the ground.

Nobody moves when she gets up and takes off running into the Preserve, nobody speaks, even their breathing seems to have quieted.

Stiles breaks the silence. “You want a ride home?” he asks, looking at Scott.

Scott nods. “Yeah, sure. Just let me go get my stuff,” he replies, turning to go back in the house.

“You should really go to the hospital Stiles,” Cora says.

He smirks. “What? For the ribs? They'll heal. Trust me, if I went to the hospital every time I broke a few ribs I would spend 90% of my time in the hospital waiting room. You don't need to worry about me”.

Scott comes back and the subject is dropped. They say their goodbyes, climb in the Jeep, and spend the twenty minute drive to Scott's resolutely not saying what they both know needs to be said.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Scott asks, when Stiles stops in front of his house.

“Yes Scott, for the hundredth time, I'm fine,” Stiles groans.

“You're not fine. I can tell, remember,” Scott replies, clearly unimpressed.

Stiles sighs. “I've had worse. I just need to sleep it off,” Stiles tells him.

Scott looks skeptical, but he lets it slide and gets out of the car. Stiles waits until Scott is safely inside to drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter seven, sorry it's later than I planned. Enjoy :)

Stiles goes straight home. 

Because he knows that Talia called his dad the second he left the house, and he knows his dad is probably standing in the living room waiting. 

So he goes home, he parks next to the cruiser, and he keeps the pain off his face when his dad hugs him hard enough to bruise.

They don't talk long. Because his dad has been up for nearly 48 hours and Stiles tells him to get some sleep.

“I'll try my hardest to still be here in the morning,” Stiles jokes.

His dad doesn't even crack a smile as they part ways outside his bedroom door.

Stiles' entire body hurts. He knows at least two ribs are broken, his arms still hurt from being forced behind his back, and somewhere between the Hale house and home, the cut on his wrist had re-opened.

He groans as he pulls his shirt off and grabs his first aid kit off his desk, sitting heavily in the computer chair to start cleaning his wrist. 

His wrist is easy, all he has to do is clean it out and wrap some gauze around it, but his ribs are going to be a bitch. He dry swallows a handful of Aspirin and presses one of the cold compresses to his skin.

Stiles sighs, leaning his head back against the chair and closing his eyes. When he opens them again he almost falls out of his computer chair.

“Jesus Christ Derek, what the hell?” he almost yells. Remembering at the last second that he definitely doesn't want his dad running in here.

Derek raises an amused eyebrow from where he's leaning against Stiles' windowsill.

“The window? Really?” Stiles asks, once his heart starts beating normally again.

“I didn't think you'd answer the door,” Derek replies. Shrugging like that makes this less weird.

Stiles drags a hand down his face and sighs. “Do you need something?” he asks.

“Laura told me to thank you for your help today,” Derek says, not meeting Stiles' eyes.

“Laura huh? Okay,” Stiles replies. Unable to pass up the chance he's been given to humiliate Derek.

Derek looks at him skeptically. “Yes, Laura,” he repeats.

Stiles smiles. “Cora told me you know,” he says, his smile widening when Derek blushes. 

Stiles tosses the cold compress on to the desk and pushes himself up out of the chair one handed, moving closer to where Derek is. 

“So you can stop pretending your sister sent you, and just admit the you were worried about me, you big ol' soft-,” Stiles stops talking abruptly when the movement of his arm twinges something wrong and makes it really hard to breathe.

Derek's hands on him are like ice and he almost pulls away. Until that soothing numbness hits him, the kind that comes from a werewolf leeching the pain from your body.

Stiles lets himself fall forward into Derek's shoulder. “That is so much better than Aspirin,” he sighs.

“You should really go to the hospital,” Derek comments. His voice barely above a whisper.

Stiles huffs a laugh, and then regrets it immediately when his ribs protest the movement.

“I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've broken a few ribs,” Stiles replies.

Stiles feels the little growl that causes against his forehead. He doesn't laugh this time, but it takes a lot of effort.

Stiles sighs, “I'll have Melissa check it out tomorrow if that'll get you off my back”.

Derek relaxes noticeably.

It hits him suddenly, that this should probably be awkward. Standing in his bedroom, shirtless, with Derek-fucking-Hale.

His fifteen year old self is totally doing a victory dance somewhere.

But as awkward as it should be, it really isn't. Stiles had grown up with the Hales, and even though he and Derek had never been particularly close, he was used to stuff like this.

Members of the pack were always touching him. Whether it was a cuff on the shoulder, or a lingering hand on his arm. To leech pain, to establish him as a part of their pack.

It was constant.

It didn't matter that this was the first time Derek had ever offered him anything other than a steely glare. It was a pack thing.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Stiles isn't sure how long they've been standing in the middle of his room. All he knows is he's gone from tired and in pain, to exhausted and blissfully numb.

It's nice. Werewolf superpowers rule.

He hears Derek's hushed laugh and assumes he's just said that out loud.

“S'true,” he slurs.

“Go to sleep Stiles,” Derek replies, voice light and oddly fond.

“M'kay,” Stiles murmurs.

For the first time in years Stiles wakes up pain free, and instead of his alarm clock forcing him into consciousness, it's the sun on his face that wakes him up.

He stays in bed for a few more minutes, unwilling to leave the warmth. Ultimately it's the smell of, what most definitely is not turkey bacon, that pulls him out of bed.

“Dad, what did I tell you about bacon? You know it's not-,” Stiles stops at the bottom of the stairs when he finds his father and Melissa chatting over coffee.

“Melissa. What are you doing here?” Stiles asks, pulling his shirt on and joining them in the kitchen.

His dad gives him a look that clearly says: 'If you hadn't just been through a traumatic experience I would so be yelling at you'.

“I heard what you told that Hale kid-”.

“Derek,” Stiles interjects. Without actually meaning to.

The look only gets worse.

“Derek,” his dad repeats. “I'm just making sure you keep your promise,” he adds, taking a drink of his coffee.

“Look, dad, I can explain-.” His dad stops him.

“After you let Melissa check your ribs”.

Stiles just nods and complies.

Melissa only confirms what Stiles already knew. Two broken ribs. He turns down the pain killers she offers him, ignoring the look on his dads face.

“Well, if you won't take the pain killers, I've done all I can do. I'll check back next week. Try to take it easy in the meantime,” Melissa tells him, giving him a gentle hug before leaving.

Stiles goes from the entry way, to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee and shoving as much bacon in his mouth as he can, hoping to avoid the lecture his dad seems to have waiting.

“You owe me an explanation,” his dad says, taking a seat at the table.

Stiles nods, washing his bacon down with a mouth full of coffee.

“Whatever you're thinking, that's not it,” Stiles starts. Continuing before his dad can get a word in. “Derek came over last night to thank me. For saving Cora”.

His dad motions for him to continue.

Stiles refills his coffee. “He left-,” and that's where he stops.

He didn't actually remember Derek leaving.

His dad clears his throat. “May I speak now?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

Stiles nods, stuffing more bacon in his mouth.

“He left around six this morning, after I got up,” he says.

Stiles chokes on his food. “What was he doing here all night?” he demands.

His dad shrugs, putting his coffee cup in the sink. “You can ask him yourself. Talia is expecting us. Wants to discuss where to go from here”.

Stiles takes one last drink of his coffee before depositing it in the sink and grabbing his keys.

“Not so fast,” his dad says. Pushing the front door shut where Stiles had pulled it open. “You are riding with me”.

Stiles drops his keys back on the table with a groan and follows his dad out to the cruiser.

“I can drive you know,” he mutters. His dad ignores him and they spend the rest of the drive in silence.

Talia is making pancakes when Stiles lets himself in. William and Cora are seated at the breakfast nook. Laura and Derek no where in sight.

“Just in time,” Talia states, handing Stiles a plate and gesturing towards the pancakes. “Help yourselves”.

Stiles takes the plate with a smile. “You're the best,” he tells her as he loads his plate.

She just smiles.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Laura chides, entering the kitchen.

Stiles sticks his tongue out at her and stuffs his mouth full of pancakes.

“So. What are we gonna do about Eliana and her cronies?” Laura asks. Pouring herself a cup of coffee and seating herself on the counter.

“We're doing this now?” Stiles asks. The question muffled through his pancakes.

His dad rolls his eyes, Cora looks disgusted, Laura smirks into her coffee cup.

He doesn't ask about Derek. He doesn't get the chance.

“Derek has been excused from this meeting,” Talia says. Not looking up from her breakfast.

Laura gives him a devious smirk. “He had a long night,” she adds, not missing a beat.

Stiles almost chokes on his pancakes.

“Laura,” Talia warns.

They share a look, and Laura goes quietly back to her coffee.

“Anyway,” John pipes in. Looking as desperate to change the subject as Stiles is.

Stiles swallows his pancakes and clears his throat. “We'll have to force them out of town,” he says.

“Even after-,” Cora lets her sentence trail off, eyeing John.

Stiles nods, “The threat was just for my own amusement”. He puts his fork down and leans back in his chair. “They're vengeful. Whatever it is they think you've done to them, they aren't leaving until they get revenge. Willingly anyway,” he adds.

Talia nods in agreement. “As much as I hate the idea, we can't let them stay after what they did,” she confirms.

“Kidnapping me and Cora was a test. They were putting out feelers, trying to get an idea of your pack as a whole,” Stiles explains. “They were hoping you'd charge in head first without bothering with a plan”.

Laura laughs at that. “We would have if Derek had gotten his way,” she mutters.

“So, what does that mean?” Cora asks, talking over her sister.

Stiles shrugs. “Hopefully, it means they'll wait. Take their time to plan before trying to come after us again,” he replies.

Cora looks confused. “We want them to have more time to plan?” she asks.

“Not necessarily. But it's better than them just charging in again right away. This way we have time to plan a counter attack,” he answers.

Laura sets her coffee cup down and folds her legs underneath herself. “So, realistically, what are our chances?” she asks.

Stiles scoffs, “There are five of them. Three, hilariously untrained, betas, the alpha, and her human mate”.

He sits up. Pushing his chair out, and placing his elbows on his knees before continuing.

“Eliana is a joke as an alpha. One of her betas helped me escape, she has a huge weak spot when it comes to her mate, who is untrained as well. Realistically, we could take them out without a problem,” he answers.

His dad shakes his head, “I'm sensing a but”.

Stiles sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “But,” he adds. “They're insane. They had no quarrels about beating the shit out of me, and they would have done the same to Cora without batting an eye”.

He leans back in the chair again. “I have no doubt that they'll kill all of us if they get the chance,” he offers. 

“We can't give them that chance,” Laura insists.

“No shit,” Stiles agrees.

“So what do we do?” Cora asks, her voice small.

“We get to them first,” Stiles answers. “It's all we can do. We make a plan and we get them the hell out,” he adds.

“What if they don't wait?” Cora says.

Talia and John share a look.

William is the one to speak up, “If they don't take their time to make a plan then they'll fail. Again”.

Stiles nods in agreement, “Yeah. They're pissed about losing us, but they aren't stupid. They'll take their time before coming at us again”.

“And how will their anger effect their overall plan?” Talia asks.

Stiles ignores her look and keeps his eyes fixed on the floor, “The fact that I escaped before you had time to do anything means they won't underestimate me again”.

“And what does that mean?” his dad insists.

“It means they'll come after him first,” Derek announces from the doorway behind them.

“Is that true?” Cora demands.

Stiles meets Derek's eyes, “Yeah. It's true”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one picks up right where 7 left off. Two chapters to go, I hope you've liked it so far. Thanks for reading, enjoy :)

“What do you mean it's true?” John insists.

Stiles drops his eyes from Derek's to the floor. “It only makes sense. If they'd been ready to face the pack as a whole they would have taken Cora first. No reason to kidnap me if they want to get to the Hales”. 

“So they went after you figuring you were the weakest link,” Laura comments.

“Exactly. And when that didn't work right away they got impatient,” Stiles replies. “Because I escaped they didn't get to see how your pack reacts under pressure, so it only makes sense that they get rid of me before trying anything else,” he adds.

“And what are we going to do about this?” his dad asks.

“Nothing,” Stiles answers, continuing before anyone can argue. “We play dumb, wait them out. That way, hopefully, they'll get sloppy”.

“Hopefully? Stiles, this isn't something we should just take on blind faith,” John replies.

“Well dad, I can't read minds. We need to know how they'll react-,”.

“No,” Derek says. All eyes are on him, but it's Stiles he's focused on.

Stiles stands from his seat; “What do you mean, no?”.

Derek crosses his arms over his chest, squaring off, “You don't get to put your life on the line to protect us”.

“I don't get to?” Stiles clarifies, moving closer. Derek ignores the shrinking space between them. “That's my job Derek. Or did you forget?” Stiles asks, yelling now. “I was appointed Emissary for a reason Derek, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you stop me from protecting you and your family,” Stiles growls, stabbing a finger into Derek's chest, keeping eye contact despite the blue bleeding into Derek's eyes.

Stiles' announcement is followed by tense silence, neither of them willing to break eye contact. The rest of the room waiting. Derek takes a breath, relaxes his shoulders, and lets the blue fade from his eyes.

Stiles' eyes shift over Derek's face, almost like he's surprised Derek backed down, but he doesn't let it show. Instead, he takes a step back, looks around the room and says; “Anybody else?”. 

“Alright, now, back to the plan. They're holed up in a warehouse somewhere on the other side of town, if we can pinpoint their exact location and ambush them there we should be able to chase them out,” he says.

“Just like that?” Laura asks.

“If we can gain the upper hand, yeah. Eliana is twelve different kinds of crazy, but if we can get our hands on her mate, maybe take her betas out of commission. Unless she's suicidal, she should see that we have her outnumbered and leave,” Stiles replies.

“There are no guarantees though,” Derek points out.

“There never are,” Stiles says.

“What do we do if they won't leave peacefully?” Derek asks.

Stiles sighs and turns towards him again; “If she tries to fight back, I'll kill her”.

Derek can tell he's telling the truth, his heart rate stays even.

“But I honestly think I can get them to leave peacefully, so, if you don't mind, we'll try that first,” he adds.

Derek just nods.

“If you're so sure they'll leave peacefully, why do we need to ambush them?” Cora asks.

“I offered them a peaceful solution. After they kidnapped me, I told Eliana that if she let me go I could arrange a meeting, we could resolve this without any more unnecessary bloodshed. She didn't listen,” Stiles answers.

“Which is why we need the upper hand,” Laura comments.

“Exactly,” Stiles agrees. “Also, Tate, the beta who helped me escape. He wants out, and I was hoping Deaton could find a pack willing to take him,” he says.

Talia smiles; “I can ask”.

“Thanks,” Stiles says.

John clears his throat. “So this plan of yours, how exactly do you expect us to sneak up on a room full of werewolves, and gain the upper hand?” he asks.

Stiles smirks, unzipping his backpack. “I am so glad you asked,” he says, pulling out a plastic bag and setting it on the table in front of them.

“Fireworks?” John questions.

“Strobes,” Stiles replies. “The lights will disorient them, it'll be easier to get them that way,” he adds.

“Huh. That's, actually kind of brilliant,” Laura says, sounding surprised.

“Right,” Stiles exclaims, excited.

Derek quirks an eyebrow. “How, exactly, did you find out strobes would disorient a werewolf?” he asks.

Stiles rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “Me and Scott were messing around with fireworks one night and I threw a strobe, it took him like, five minutes before he could see straight again,” he admits.

Derek laughs, Stiles makes a face at him. John rolls his eyes.

“Alright, so, ignoring the idiotic way in which you found this out; this might actually work,” Laura comments.

“It will absolutely work. All we have to do now is find out where they are and strike before they do,” Stiles replies.

“You say that like it'll be easy,” Cora comments.

Stiles shakes his head, putting the fireworks back in his bag; “I'm not saying it'll be easy, but it's a start. We can go over more specifics tomorrow, but right now, my dad has to get to work, and I'm gonna go see what Deaton can give me that'll help”.

John looks down at his watch and curses, like he's just realized the time.

“If you have any questions that can't wait until tomorrow you can call me, but I think that should be it for now,” Stiles says, walking towards the front door. “So, tomorrow,” he states, walking out.

He takes his bat to Deaton who adds more mountain ash and re-tapes the handle.

“Talia told me about your friend, Tate,” Deaton comments, looking up briefly from his work. “I found a pack in Washington that is willing to take him in,” he adds.

“That's great, thanks. He's really not a bad kid, just fell in with the wrong people,” Stiles replies.

“She also told me about your plan,” Deaton says, handing the bat to Stiles once he's finished.

Stiles sighs; “Right, so this is where you tell me that it's dangerous and idiotic and will never work”.

Deaton offers a small smile. “No. I won't tell you it isn't dangerous, but it sounds like you've thought this out, and I trust you to know what you're doing. Just, be ready for anything, don't leave them any room to surprise you,” he says.

“Alright. Thanks for the vote of confidence doc, and the bat,” Stiles replies.

Deaton just nods at him as he leaves.

He calls Scott on his way home, to fill him in on the plan so far and let him know about the meeting tomorrow. They hang up after a short conversation about the strobes that has Scott laughing so hard that whatever he'd been drinking comes out his nose. Stiles is still laughing when he lets himself in the house.

His dad won't be home til late so Stiles makes himself something to eat and drops himself on the couch to watch TV for a couple of hours, it's just past one AM when he decides to head upstairs.

Eliana is waiting for him when he gets up there. Shutting his bedroom door behind him as soon as he enters in a show of true werewolf duchery.

“You here to kill me?” Stiles asks turning to face her, wrapping his fingers around the knife on his desk as he does.

She offers a menacing smile; “Not yet. That would be boring”.

Stiles watches as she makes her way across the room, dragging one clawed finger over the top of his dresser. “I could always kill you,” he says.

She laughs. “You could try, but you and I both know you're here all alone. I'd hate for your father to find you dead,” she taunts.

Stiles' hand tightens around the knife. “What do you want? Or did you just come here to drop some empty threats?” he asks.

“You won't win, you know that, right?” she asks with a smirk. “There is no way we'll let you all walk out of this alive,” she adds.

“We'll see about that,” he says.

“Why are you protecting them? They don't respect you, they don't trust you, they didn't even come looking for you. So why are you so willing to die protecting them?” she insists. “They wouldn't do the same for you, and you wouldn't let them if they tried. Do they know how devoted you are? Do the Hales know just how willing their human pet is to sacrifice himself in order to keep them all safe and sound?” she continues when he doesn't say anything.

“If you're trying to get in my head, it isn't going to work,” Stiles spits.

Eliana smiles, dropping down onto the end of his bed. “If I was trying to get in your head I'd threaten your father, or Scott, or that pretty little red head you spend so much time with,” she says, smiling wider when Stiles tenses. “But, that's not why I'm here,” she adds.

“Then why are you here? Get to the point, please, this is exhausting,” Stiles sighs.

“I'm here, because I can be. Despite the mountain ash, and the wolves-bane, even that little trick with the mistletoe, I managed to get in. There's nothing you can do to stop me,” she says.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I'm considering a guard dog,” he mutters.

She laughs. “I'm sure Derek would be more than willing,” she says.

“I'll be sure to ask. Now, if you're done monologuing, I have better things to do,” Stiles comments, gesturing to the door.

She stands, stalking closer. Stiles tightens his grip on the knife again.

“Should you decide to surrender,” she says, placing something on the desk next to him. 

“Fat chance,” Stiles scoffs.

Eliana smirks. “You can't save them all,” she says, before turning and disappearing out the window.

“Fucking werewolves,” Stiles curses, shutting and locking the window behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Last chapter before the, hopefully not too disappointing, ending. Thanks again for reading, enjoy :)

Stiles wakes up to a knock on his window and rolls out of bed, bat in hand. “Fucking really?” he curses, unlocking the window. “I have a front door, just saying,” he says, stepping back so Derek can come in.

“I knocked there first, you didn't answer,” Derek replies.

Stiles looks over at his alarm clock. “It's five in the morning Derek. Normal people sleep til at least eight,” he says, flopping face first onto the end of his bed.

Derek rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to reply but stops with a snarl, his nostrils flaring, blue springing out around his pupils. “Who's been in here Stiles?” he growls.

Stiles is unfazed by the shift in demeanor and stays where he is, eyes closed. “Eliana stopped by last night to make vague threats,” he replies lazily.

Stiles makes a very undignified squeak when Derek abruptly pulls him off the bed and out of the room.

“Dude, what are you doing? The meeting can wait, sleep is important,” he insists. Derek ignores him, not breaking stride. Stiles plants his feet and grabs the banister when Derek reaches the stairs and starts down them. “Whoa, whoa, hold up. Use your words,” Stiles tells him.

“We're leaving Stiles, now,” Derek replies.

“We who? I'm going back to bed,” Stiles says.

Derek glares. “You can come with me willingly, or I can drag you down the stairs. Either way, we're both leaving,” he says.

Stiles is still and quiet for a beat too long and Derek rolls his eyes and hoists him over his shoulder before continuing down the stairs.

“Hey, whoa, not cool. Put me down,” Stiles exclaims.

Derek ignores him, grabbing Stiles' keys off the table by the door and letting himself out the front door. Stiles doesn't see the Camaro when Derek turns to lock the front door, so he assumes he ran here. Which is further confirmed when Derek drops him in the passenger seat of the Jeep and walks around to the other side.

“This is technically kidnapping, just so you are aware,” Stiles tells him as he starts the Jeep.

“I'll be sure and tell your dad about the bloodthirsty alpha who was in your room last night, I'm sure he'll understand the kidnapping,” Derek replies.

Stiles crosses his arms over his chest and slides down in his seat. He hates that Derek is right.

“So this is all about Eliana's stupid mind game? Dude, she broke in to try and psyche me out, not to kidnap or kill me, this was unnecessary,” he says.

Derek keeps driving, ignoring his protests.

Stiles groans. Fucking werewolves.

“Do I need to carry you into the house too?” Derek asks when they stop outside the Hale house.

Stiles glares but gets out of the Jeep willingly.

Everyone but Cora is awake inside. William reading the paper, Laura and Talia chatting over coffee. Laura looks up when they walk in.

“Why are you here so early? And I thought you went on a run,” she says, looking at both of them with an equally confused expression.

“This psycho broke into my room and dragged me out of my house,” Stiles replies.

“You let me in Stiles, and I warned you about the dragging,” Derek says, getting himself a cup of coffee.

“Whatever. I'm so pressing charges,” Stiles mutters.

Derek scoffs; “For what?”

“Pain and suffering. Derek you carried me out of my house,” Stiles replies, throwing an apple at him when he laughs.

“Wait, he what?” Laura insists.

“Yeah, you heard me. Carried like a sack of fucking potatoes,” Stiles tells her.

Laura gives him a look and Derek throws the apple at her.

“I understand this meeting is important, but it could have waited a few more hours,” Talia states.

“It isn't about the meeting. Eliana broke into Stiles' house last night and threatened him,” Derek tells her.

“Are you alright?” Talia asks, looking at Stiles now.

Stiles steals Derek's cup of coffee and pulls himself up on the counter next to Laura. “I'm fine. Please, she barely threatened me,” he says.

“But she was in your house. I thought you had barriers, wards, things made specifically to keep bad people like her out,” Laura says.

Stiles rolls his eyes; “Please not you too”.

“They have a point Stiles. How did she get past your defenses?” Talia asks.

“It must have been Alyssa. I didn't see her, but there's no other way she could've gotten in, because I certainly didn't invite her,” Stiles says.

“What did she say anyway?” Laura asks.

Stiles eyes flick up to Derek briefly, but he drops them before Derek notices. “Nothing much. A lot of villain monologuing, some half assed attempts at getting in my head. She did however leave me their location,” he says, pulling the piece of paper she'd left out of the pocket of his sweats.

“She gave this to you?” Laura questions, taking it from him.

Stiles nods; “Yep. She said something about, 'When you decide to surrender'; or something to that effect. Anyway, now we know where they are”. He takes his phone out of his pocket too, deciding it's probably best that he tells his dad where he is. “So. We know where they're at, and we've already established that the meeting can wait till later. Can I go home now?” Stiles asks, looking up from his phone when no one answers.

They're all looking down at their cups, except Derek, who is leaning against the fridge with a smug smile on his face.

“Seriously? You're kidnapping me and holding me hostage?” Stiles questions.

“Unless you want to walk home,” Derek replies, stuffing Stiles' keys in his front pocket.

Stiles groans; “I hate you so much”.

Two hours later Stiles is sprawled on the couch half asleep when his dad lets himself in.

“Dad, thank god. Please tell me you're here to save me,” he says.

“Sorry son,” his dad replies. “But I brought you a change of clothes,” he adds, holding the clothes out to him.

Stiles looks at the pile of clothes in front of him like they have personally offended him. “Clothes? You're on their side” he whines.

“They have a point Stiles. If she can get in the house I don't want you there alone,” he says.

“I won't be alone if you're there,” Stiles tries.

John drops the clothes on the coffee table. “Nice try Stiles, but I'm going back to work,” he says.

“What? You just got off work. You need to sleep,” Stiles insists.

“There's a couch in my office,” he replies. 

“Take me with you,” he begs.

John laughs and pats him on the shoulder. “Not gonna happen son. You might as well get comfortable,” he says.

Stiles collapses back down on the couch with a sigh.

Cora gets up around nine and they all have breakfast. Laura tells her how Derek carried Stiles out of the house and she laughs so hard that orange juice comes out her nose. William leaves after breakfast, something about talking to Deaton, and everyone else splits off to do whatever it is they do all day. Stiles drops back onto the couch and texts Lydia and Scott to complain about his kidnapping some more.

Lydia makes a few lewd comments and Scott tells hims to stay put because it's safest. So, they are both wildly unhelpful.

He doesn't talk to anyone until Laura comes downstairs dressed to leave. “You ready?” she asks Derek.

He nods and stands from his seat.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asks.

“On a patrol. We want to check and make sure they aren't circling the woods by the house,” Laura answers.

Stiles bolts upright. “Take me with you,” he suggests.

Derek quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Oh come on. You kidnapped me this morning, and then proceeded to be awful company all day, the least you can do is let me come with you,” Stiles argues.

“He's got you there. You did kidnap him, and you have been awful company,” Cora agrees from her stool in the kitchen.

“See? Cora agrees. So, take me with you, or give me my keys and let me go home,” Stiles says.

Derek sighs and looks to Laura who just shrugs. “Fine, you can come with us,” he says.

“Alright, not the option I thought you'd go with, but okay,” he mutters, following them out of the house.

They walk in silence for the most part, but that has more to do with the fact that they're trying not to draw unwanted attention than anything. At one point Laura heads further ahead of them and Derek drops back to walk next to Stiles.

“I'm sorry about this morning,” he says.

Stiles looks over at him.

“There were probably easier ways to solve that,” he adds.

“Easier than kidnapping? You think,” Stiles scoffs.

Derek shrugs. “It seemed logical at the time,” he replies.

Stiles laughs. “I guess I can get over it. But if you ever do that again Derek I swear to god,” he isn't sure what he's swearing to god, but Derek laughs at him anyway, and it really doesn't matter too much after that.

“Won't happen again,” Derek says.

They walk until the sky above the trees starts going dark, following footpaths and bike trails until they're sure that Eliana's pack isn't hiding in the woods waiting to pounce.

“Can we go back now?” Stiles asks.

“What's the matter Stilinski, tired?” Laura teases.

Stiles sticks his tongue out at her. “No. I am starving though, so, home, food, whenever you're ready,” he replies.

Laura laughs at him. “Fine, we can head back. We're done anyway, I didn't see anything out there,” she says.

“I didn't either. My best guess is they're sticking close to the warehouse until they come up with a fool proof plan,” Derek agrees.

“Yeah well, their fool proof plan can suck it,” Stiles comments.

Laura tenses immediately when they reach the edge of the yard, stopping them in their tracks. 

Stiles looks towards the house, trying to see what has her on edge. Every light in the house is off, except for the one in the study, but other than that everything looks normal.

Laura sees him looking and taps her nose. She smells something, figures. He almost writes it off as a trick of the wind, until her eyes go wide and she pushes them back til their stopped next to the Jeep.

“They're in there, just the human and the three betas, I don't smell the alpha,” she says.

“Everyone else?” Stiles asks. She just nods. “Right, well, judging by the lights I'm guessing they didn't stop by for a friendly chat,” he says.

Derek goes to push past him and Stiles stops him with a hand on his chest.

“You can't go in there Derek,” he says.

“My family is in there Stiles. I can't just stand here,” Derek replies.

“Give me a minute to come up with a plan alright,” he says, dropping his hand when Derek takes a step back. “We'll get them out of there, I promise”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks, the last chapter of part one. It switches POV at the dotted line. Enjoy :)

Derek paces the edge of the yard, fists clenched tight, blue glowing around his irises.

“I have a plan,” Stiles announces, grabbing a duffle bag from the back of his Jeep.

“We don't need a plan Stiles. We need to go in there and get them out,” Derek growls.

Stiles doesn't even flinch. “Look, you don't like me, I get it. But I'm not asking you to like me, I'm asking you to trust me,” he says, his voice low and hurried. “I can get your family out of this Derek, but you have to trust me,” he adds, almost pleading.

Derek gives Stiles a look, like he can't quite figure him out, and Laura elbows him in the side glaring. Derek sighs. “Fine. What do we do?” he asks, a little begrudgingly.

Stiles barely contains a victory dance. If the way Derek is looking at him is any indication, he's regretting his decision already.

“Alright, okay,” Stiles says, taking a deep breath. “I need your jacket”.

Derek just glares at him. Stiles groans, because, really? It's a jacket. “Look, I have a plan. But in order for it to work, I need that jacket,” Stiles repeats.

Derek slides the jacket off with a sigh and hands it over, only cringing slightly when Stiles pulls it on over his t-shirt.

Stiles scoffs; “Don't worry, my stink will wash out”. He's looking down when he says this, otherwise he would have seen Laura barely containing a laugh at the face Derek pulls. “Alright. Laura, you put this on,” Stiles says, holding his hoodie out towards her.

“Is this plan of yours real, or are you just stalling?” Derek asks.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Yep, you got me. I made up the whole plan thing because I just really wanted to wear your jacket,” he says, pulling a gun out of the bag at his feet and tucking it into the back of his pants. “The plan is; you two go that way,” he starts, pointing to the right, along the outside of the kitchen. “Find a quiet way in, and distract them,” he adds, zipping the bag and putting it over his shoulder.

“And what are you going to do?” Derek asks. 

“Don't you worry about me sourwolf, I can take um,” Stiles replies with a smirk, before taking off towards the left side of the house, baseball bat in hand.

“Sourwolf?” Laura questions, with an amused smirk.

“Shut up Laura,” he growls in response, turning and heading the direction Stiles pointed. She just laughs and follows him.

Stiles is about ready to call the whole plan a failure after five minutes of no movement from inside the study. He knows the betas are in there, and he knows that Alyssa is in there because he can see the line of mountain ash under the door. But he doesn't know where Eliana is. He's just starting to worry that she had somehow gotten a hold of Derek and Laura when the door opens.

“You're sure about this?” Tate asks.

“Yes Tate. I'm telling you he's moving, now lets go,” Lyle replies, pushing Tate out the door ahead of him. The other two follow him out and the door shuts behind them, the line of mountain ash filling again.

Stiles takes a deep breath. If he wants to get a one up on the alpha, he's gonna have to get her alone, and to do that he has to take the betas out. He takes another breath, turns the corner, and throws the strobe at the floor in front of him. The betas scatter on instinct when the strobe goes off. Chase Stiles gets easy enough, and Tate practically surrenders, but the last one isn't so easy. He's just finished hog-tying Tate when Lyle steps out, still blinking the strobe out of his eyes.

“Did you really think it would be that easy?” he asks.

Stiles actually laughs. “No man. To be honest, I thought it would be a little harder,” he replies. “Clearly I gave you guys too much credit,” he adds.

Lyle snarls, his eyes flashing yellow.

“Well? Come and get me big bad,” Stiles says, raising the bat with a smirk.

Lyle charges him, fangs and claws out, and misses. Stiles gets in a few good hits with the bat before Lyle grabs it, ignoring the burn of the mountain ash on his skin and taking a swing at Stiles. His newly healed ribs take the brunt of the hit and nails slice through the skin on his chest. Not deep enough to worry about, but deep enough to hurt like a bitch. Stiles stumbles backwards when Lyle releases the bat and flinches when he starts stalking towards him. Derek shows up right as Lyle raises his arm to swing at him.

Derek grabs Lyle's wrist and forces it behind his back with a snarl.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Laura asks.

“Yeah, talk about perfect timing,” he answers, walking over to tie Lyle's wrists.

Derek turns his glare on Stiles. “Are you planning on taking the alpha on with that bat?” he asks.

“Nah. That's what the gun is for,” Stiles replies, smirking as he trips Lyle to finish tying him up. “Don't think I didn't see you checking me out,” he teases. “You'll have to buy me a drink first,” he adds, throwing Lyle down next to the others.

Laura laughs, Derek glares.

“Oh relax grumpy, you'll burst something,” Stiles mutters, sliding down the wall, wincing as he does. “And here, before I forget,” Stiles adds, taking the jacket off and holding it out in front of him. Derek takes it gently, giving Stiles an odd look.

Laura drops down next to him. “Stiles, you're bleeding,” she says, hands hovering uselessly over the cuts.

“It's fine, it'll heal,” Stiles replies, shrugging like it's no big deal. Derek is still looking at him with that odd look on his face, it's starting to make him twitchy. “Alright, lets do this,” Stiles says, holding his hand out for Derek to help him up.

Derek gives him a skeptical look, raising an eyebrow and ignoring Stiles' outstretched hand. “What do you think you're doing?” he asks.

Stiles sighs. “I'm helping, remember?” Stiles replies, his heart jumping a little when Derek clasps his hand and pulls him up.

“Just, be careful,” Derek tells him, his voice barely above a whisper.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something witty and sarcastic, but shuts his mouth when nothing comes out.

“If you could save the love-fest until after the daring act of heroism,” Laura pipes in. Derek takes a step back, eyes dropping. Laura gives him a look before continuing; “I really think that would be best for everyone involved.

Stiles nods, grabbing the bat and refocusing on the task at hand. He walks over to where the betas are and pulls Tate up. “Take them in the other room and wait there,” he says, gesturing from the remaining betas to the living room.

Derek is shaking his head no before Stiles has even finished his thought.

“Why do you have to argue with everything? Why can't you just go along for the ride?” Stiles groans.

“What if she's armed?” Derek asks. Stiles opens his mouth to protest, but Derek keeps talking. “She could catch you by surprise, trap you in there too. We'd lose the upper hand,” Derek reasons.

Stiles gives him a calculating look. “I guess you have a point,” he finally admits. “Take them in the other room, and then, just, be quiet and don't let her see you,” he adds.

When Derek comes back from the living room Stiles is untying Tate.

“You sure you can do this?” Stiles asks him.

Tate rubs at his wrists and shrugs. “Yeah. I mean, she's my sister, I lie to her all the time,” he replies.

Stiles looks him straight in the eye and says; “You better be sure. Because if you screw this up, and one of them gets hurt,” Stiles half chuckles and tucks the rope into his front pocket. “Let's just say, you really don't want to screw this up,” he adds, patting Tate on the shoulder and smiling slightly.

Tate nods. “Alright, that's terrifying. Lets do this,” he replies.

Stiles takes his place next to the door and Tate knocks.

“Lyle?” Alyssa questions.

“Nope, just me. We got um, what do you want us to do with them now?” Tate replies.

“Where's Lyle?” she asks.

Tate sighs; “He's with Chase, sent me to do the grunt work”.

She's quiet for a minute before responding; “Did you get that pain in the ass emissary?”.

Tate huffs a laugh at the face Stiles pulls. “Yeah,” he answers.

There's some shuffling and muffled footsteps, and then the lock clicks and Alyssa pulls the door open. “Bring them in here, El will want-”. And that's as far as she gets before Tate steps out of the way and Stiles thrusts the bat into her sternum.

Stiles kicks the mountain ash out of the way as he steps into the room. He stops briefly to hand the bat off to Laura before stepping over Alyssa. “Name calling? Really?” Stiles comments, flipping her onto her stomach and pulling the rope out of his pocket. He ties her wrists and pulls her to her feet. “So uncalled for,” he adds.

Cora untangles herself from Laura and flings herself at Stiles. She's practically vibrating with nervous energy.

“Okay, Cora, no offense, but ow,” Stiles says, after a minute or so of Cora's vice tight grip around his ribs.

She pulls back abruptly. “Sorry, I didn't-” she blurts, stopping when she sees the blood soaking through his t-shirt. “Stiles, you're bleeding,” she says.

Stiles bites back the sarcastic remark and forces a smile. “It's not as bad as it looks,” he promises.

“So, what now?” Laura asks.

“My dad will be here soon, in the mean time, I'm gonna go try and talk down a psycho,” Stiles answers, starting towards the front door. Derek follows him.

“You can't seriously think you're going out there alone,” Derek says.

Stiles sighs; “You're certainly not coming with me”.

“You can't go out there alone. What if she-”. Stiles stops him in his tracks with a hand on his chest.

“Stay here,” he says.

“No Stiles. I can help,” Derek argues.

“But you won't help. I don't know where she is, but I know she's out there somewhere,” he says, continuing when Derek tries to argue. “I can cover myself, and I can cover her mate. But if you go out there she could catch you by surprise and I would lose the upper hand”.

Derek glares a little at his words being used against him.

Stiles remains serious. “I need you to trust me, you'll be safer together. Stay here Derek, I got this,” he says, turning and heading out into the yard. Derek doesn't follow him.

Stiles stops near the middle of the yard. “If you want her to walk out of this alive, get where I can see you right now,” he yells, gun pressed firmly to the back of Alyssa's head, his other hand tight around the ties at her wrists.

Eliana saunters out of the trees in front of him, almost too close for comfort, and Stiles fires a warning shot into the ground inches from her feet.

“That's close enough, don't you think,” he says.

She stops. “I could kill you right now, and no one in your pack would be fast enough to stop me,” she threatens, glaring daggers.

Stiles squints, purses his lips, and nod's slightly; “You could. But if you step any closer, I'll shoot your girlfriend here in the back of the head. Not even a bite from an alpha can bring someone back from that”.

“Bastard. And to think, you think yourselves better than us,” she spits.

“I warned you,” Stiles yells. “I offered a peaceful solution. You refused to listen”.

Eliana shifts on her feet, her eyes taking Stiles in, cataloging everything. “Would you still let us leave? Unharmed?” she asks.

“Anyone who wants to,” Stiles replies. “We'll even escort you out,” he adds, glancing at the cruiser as his dad pulls up the drive way.

“Then we'll leave, peacefully,” she agrees.

Stiles doesn't move. “You'll ride with Talia and my dad, your girlfriend will stay with me,” he says.

She grimaces; “If you insist”.

“Alright Derek, you guys heard the plan. Sound good to you?” Stiles asks.

Derek exits the front door, one of the betas in tow. “Sounds great,” he replies.

“Cora and William can stay here, Laura tie her hands, you can ride with me and Derek,” Stiles says. He doesn't drop the gun from Alyssa's head until Eliana is seated in the back of the cruiser, a tied beta on each side. He shoves Alyssa in the backseat of the Jeep, Laura climbing in next to her and Derek taking shotgun. 

They drive, Stiles leading the way, to an abandoned rest stop a few miles outside town.

“If I ever see any of you again, I will shoot you, no questions asked,” Stiles states, once everyone is out and untied.

“Don't worry, we won't be back,” Eliana replies.

They wait, until they've disappeared into the woods, their scent fading.

“They won't be back,” Talia announces.

Stiles heaves a sigh of relief, the tension easing from his body. Derek notices the slight tremor running through his body.

“Thank god. Is it just me, or does anyone else really want a cheeseburger?” he asks.

Laura laughs and tackles him in a hug. “Who knew you could be such a badass,” she says.

“Yeah, who knew,” Derek agrees.

Stiles smirks at him over Laura's shoulder. “Well, thank you for the compliment, but if I never have to do any of that again, it'll be too soon,” he replies.

“What do you say we all go out to celebrate? The diner by the station is open all night,” John suggests.

“I am aware you are using this as an excuse to eat greasy food, but I'm gonna let it slide. Tell William and Cora to meet us there, I'll text Scott, Derek's paying,” Stiles says, laughing at the glare Derek shoots his way.

Stiles looks around their table at the diner that night, everyone talking, laughing, together, alive; and decides that, maybe being stuck with the Hales isn't such a bad thing after all.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“We couldn't do it,” Eliana says, eyeing the woman in front of her wearily.

“You were weak,” the brunette replies, running her fingers over the blade of her knife.

“No. It was that kid, he's fucking insane. He was going to kill all of us,” Eliana insists.

The woman offers a small frown. “He should have, would've saved me the trouble,” she comments, pulling out a gun and shooting Eliana in the head.

The biggest mistake they made had been in underestimating the human boy. She wouldn't make that mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, thank you to everyone who read this. Seriously, you're all amazing. Part two is a wip, and, honestly, it's kinda kicking my ass. But, I will finish it, and it will be up here. Maybe a month or two, just because I don't like to post until I finish the whole thing. So, yeah, for anyone that's interested, Part 2 is coming soon-ish...Thanks again to everyone who read this, and the kudos and bookmarks, I hope you aren't too disappointed by the ending. You can find me @ http://doctorthetenth.tumblr.com/ is any of y'all are interested.
> 
> Oh my god, so, for anyone still waiting for this to update, it's coming, I promise. I've just finished part two, give me two more days for typing/editing and chapter one will be up. I'm so sorry this took so long, and I felt like I needed to let people waiting, if there are people waiting, know that part two is definitely a thing. I'll have it up just as soon as I can :) thank you to anyone who read/left kudos/subscribed, it means a lot. X


End file.
